


[Podfic] in the day

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Man Out of Time, Past Abuse, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic With Music, temporal homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: in the dayby harcourtSummary:Forthis prompt, where Steve is a man out of time, and things really were better way back when.Today, Doms control every aspect of their subs lives, more like ownership than a partnership. And when Steve wakes up, every one expects him to slot neatly into society because he comes from a time when "Doms were Doms and subs were subs," right?





	[Podfic] in the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in the day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523463) by [harcourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harcourt/pseuds/harcourt). 



  


###  **Length:**

00:22:45

###  **Streaming:**

**Music:** Where Did I Go by Erin McKeown from the album "According to Us"  


[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/InTheDay/in%20the%20day.mp3)

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (31.3 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/InTheDay/in%20the%20day.mp3)
  * **M4B Download (32.1 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [m4b download](https://archive.org/download/InTheDay/in%20the%20day.m4b)




End file.
